Our Sixth Sense
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Leo's always been known for knowing when his brothers need him. But his brothers also have an extra one too, that tells them when their big brother needs them as well.


Hey, guys! Hope you had a great Thanksgiving! Mine was uneventful. I ended up falling asleep, lol.

So, while I should have been studying, I was thinking about TMNT (big surprise), and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It's a bit longer than my usual stories, but I actually like it. I'm not to goo with fight scenes, or with getting inside Don's head, but I think I was able to pull it off fairly well.

Anyways, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: They are still not mine...

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

"Come on, Mikey! We're gonna be late!"

The young, orange-clad turtle hopped into the room, his white hat in his mouth and his hands trying to tie his shoelace. His blue coat was still unzipped and he had his mittens hanging out of his pockets.

Raph rolled his eyes as he took in the sight of his youngest brother, and Don chuckled slightly.

"Hang on," Mikey said, voice muffled by the hat. "I a'most 'ave it…"

But his efforts proved to be futile as he hopped again, only to lose balance and fall on the ground with a small yelp. The hat came out of his mouth, his coat slipped down one arm, and the mittens went flying, landing on Raph's head.

Don was unable to hold back his laughter as Raph glared at Mikey, who looked surprisingly at his shoe for a moment, trying to process what had happened. Then he turned his big, blue eyes on Raph, making them wide and his face still full of shock.

Raph didn't stand a chance when Mikey looked at him like that. Sighing, he snatched the mittens off his head and walked over to his baby brother. He grabbed him under one arm and yanked him up. He picked up the hat, jammed it on Mikey's head, zipped up the front of his coat, and shoved the mittens on his hands. Then he bent down and expertly tied the shoe that was the cause of all this grief.

"There. Maybe now we can actually leave," Raph grunted, turning to leave. "What're you laughing at?"

Don shook his head, but was unable to wipe that smile off his face. "Never mind," he chuckled. "Let's just go before we miss the opening previews."

Three pairs of eyes turned at that moment to see their oldest brother walk in, a cup of steaming hot tea in his hands and a thick book under his arm. His dark brown eyes scanned the scene before him.

"Going out?" he asked, taking a sip from his cup.

Three heads bobbed.

"Where?"

"The movies!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We've had tickets for this movie for months," Don explained. "It's supposed to be really good."

Leo nodded "Have fun."

Mikey smiled and ran out of the lair with a small "whoop". Raph followed after with a cry of, "hey, dipstick! Wait for the rest of us!"

Don was about to follow, when he turned back, feeling a little guilty. "We'd ask you to come, Leo, but we don't have any other tickets and they were sold out months ago… Plus, when we got the tickets, you were still in training."

Leo nodded. "No, I understand. Go and have a good time."

Don smiled. "What time do you want us home?"

Leo looked thoughtful, and then shook his head. "Nah. You guys have fun. Just be back before practice tomorrow morning."

Don's grin grew wider. "Thanks, Leo!" He turned to go, but was stopped as Leo spoke again. It was quiet, but Don was able to catch it.

"Hey, Don. Just be careful. It's supposed to get really cold tonight and you know what the cold does to us…"

Don stopped briefly, then nodded. "Sure thing, Leo." Then he took off after his other brothers.

TMNT

Don, Mikey, and Raph exited the movie theatre, still talking excitingly about the recent masterpiece that was just released.

"Oh, my gosh! Did you see when he was all, 'whoosh'!?" Mikey cried.

"Or how about the part where they hacked in and the computer went all-"

"Did you see the part where the one guy was all like, 'I will defeat you!"?"

"Haha! Yeah! And then everyone else was all, 'Oh, no'!"

The three brothers laughed loudly, walking into the ally that held the manhole that would lead them back home. Mikey stopped at the entrance however. His brothers stopped and turned back to face him.

"Mikey, come on! Let's go!" Raph said, scowling.

"Guys! Do we have to go back _now_?" Mikey complained. "Leo said that we just had to back before practice. I'm not ready to go back now!"

Raph smirked. "I like the way you think, Mikey."

They both turned to Don, who was hovering by the manhole, looking uncertain. But the looks on his brother's faces were priceless. He smiled in defeat. "Alright, alright," he chuckled. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Mikey let out an excited cry and jumped onto the fire escape that was directly to their right. He climbed expertly up and then sat, perched like a cat on the roof. "Come on! Who's up for a round of 'follow the leader'?"

Raph smirked at Don. "Last one up is a shell-fer-brains!" He followed his younger brother's action and climbed the fire escape and jumped after him.

Don shook his head and followed suit. When he reached the top, he saw his brothers racing across the top of the roof, coat tails flapping behind them, laughing like maniacs. He took off behind them, ignoring the skin that was itching on the back of his neck.

An hour later, the four brothers were spread eagle on one of the roofs. They were breathing heavily, and all three had smiles on their faces.

"Dude! That was the best!" Mikey cried, watching his breath swirl in front of his face.

Raph laughed, and Don nodded his head. Don reached into his pocket and took out his shell cell, flipping it open to see the time.

"Guys, it's nearly four. We should probably be heading back. Practice is in three hours."

Raph nodded, and sat up, stretching his arms as he did so. Then he stood and walked over to Don, holding out a hand to help him up. Don took it, and stood. Mikey jumped up and walked over to the two of them.

"Nearest manhole is just down that street," he said. "If we hurry, we can be home in twenty minutes."

Raph shivered slightly. "Let's go. The cold is starting to get to me."

Don nodded, the smile dropping off his face. He knew very well the dangers of being out in the cold, especially when they were cold blooded to begin with.

The three of them turned to jump to the next rooftop, when that feeling on the back of Don's neck increased. Raph tensed as well, and Mikey stood still for once.

Whipping around, the three of them came face to face with a hoard of Foot ninjas. Don heard Raph curse under his breath as his hands went to his sides and pulled out his sais. He heard the whirl of Mikey's nun chucks as he himself reached under his jacket to garb his trusted bo.

Then, the foot attacked.

As a ninja aimed a swipe from his sword at his head, Don was able to block it with his bo. He then took the end and wacked his opponent on the head. The black-clad ninja crumpled to the ground. Don whipped around and blocked another attack on him, hearing the sound of metal meeting wood.

_It's a wonder my bo hasn't split after these many fights_ Don thought as he aimed a swipe at his attacker.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see that Raph was holding his own, and a loud laugh from Mikey told him that his younger brother was doing fine as well.

But a sudden pain in the back of his head brought him spiraling to the ground. He had been so caught up in his own world and concentrating only on his one attacker, he had failed to notice the silent assailant creeping up behind him. And the verbal warning from Raph had been too late.

A blur of green and red was suddenly over him, blocking the fatal attack from coming anywhere near Don.

"There's too many of them!" he heard Mikey shout. There was a grunt and a body landed next to Don, whose head was still spinning. He couldn't get up; he felt too dizzy.

"We need to get Don out of here!" Raph yelled, slashing another opponent across the chest, making him fall to the ground.

"We need an open- ack!" Mikey was cut off as an invisible force knocked him to the ground. He lay there, dazed.

"Stupid Foot Tech," Raph growled, whipping around and trying to figure out where they were.

There was a sudden pain in Don's leg, and as he lifted his head up a few inches to see what was wrong. There was a tiny needle imbedded in his thigh, the last of a bright blue liquid entering his system.

A cry from Mikey and a roar from Raph told him that the same thing had happened to them.

He saw Raph go down, and it was only a matter of second before his vision began to blacken around the edges. He saw a shape above him, only to be knocked out of the way by a green blur. He heard a loud, angry cry and a sound of metal on metal, before the blackness widened, and he was lost in it.

TMNT

When Don awoke, he was still drowsy. His vision was still blurry, and the back of his head and his thigh were killing him. He groaned as he opened his eyes; the light was right above him.

A millisecond later, said light was off. Confused, he raised his head as far as he could to look around, only to have it gently pushed back down.

"Keep down, Don," a gentle voice said.

"Leo…" Don muttered.

"Right here, little brother," Leo said, face swimming into Don's view.

"Wha… what happened?"

"Ambush," Leo supplied. A dark shadow crossed Leo's face, but it was quickly masked.

"Raph and… Mikey…" Don said, trying to figure out why he was having trouble forming full sentences.

Leo smiled softly. "Both safe and still sleeping."

Don yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Donny," Leo said gently. "Clear that head of yours."

"But… need to… can't go…" Leo's gently smile was the last thing Don saw before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next time Don awoke, his head was much clearer, his vision was no longer blurry, and the light didn't hurt his eyes. He was able to sit up, with only a small, throbbing in the back of his head. The pain on his thigh was gone completely.

He turned his head to the right and saw that the two other beds next to him were empty.

_Raph and Mikey must be up already_ he thought. _It would make sense, since Leo said that they were sleeping the last time I woke up._

_Leo!_

Don shot out of bed and made it to the door of his lab, which served as a makeshift hospital in times like these, and he pulled the door open.

Five heads turned to in his direction.

"Donny!"

Don had no time to prepare himself as his younger brother suddenly held him in a death-like hug. In his stupor, he looked over at the other people in the room. Raph smiled at him, seeming to relax when he saw the purple-clad turtle. Splinter smiled as well, and his eyes drained of worry. April and Casey stared at him, and then smiled when he made eye contact with them.

When Mikey finally released him, he guided him to the table, where he sat down in his usual spot and a steaming pile of food was thrust before him. He looked up at his family.

"What… happened?"

"Ambush," Raph growled. "They had some drugs in those darts. Took us down in seconds."

"Good thing Leo got there when he did," Mikey agreed, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Wait, how did Leo know what was going on?" Don asked.

"Your brother is more perceptive than you make him to believe," Master Splinter said.

"How did he get us all down here?"

"He called us," April said.

"I thought he was gonna tear someone's head off when we got there," Casey added, shivering slightly. "I've never seen him so mad."

April agreed. "He was kind of scary…"

Don looked around. "Where is Leo?"

Casey nodded his head toward the couch. Don turned his head to see the end of his eldest brother's feet over the armrest. The tip of his head could be seen on the other end.

"Finally conked out a few hours ago, about an hour before Raph and Mikey woke up," Casey replied. "I though he was never going to sleep."

"How long have we have been out?" Don asked.

"About two days," Master Splinter said, laying a hand on his sons shoulder. "Do not wake him. He needs his sleep."

All eyes turned back to the table and conversation began again. But Don continued to stare at what he could see of his brother.

TMNT

It was a few hours before April and Casey left, and only after making sure that the three younger turtles were okay. Leo slept the entire time, and he was still sleeping after they left. Raph turned to Master Splinter and stretched and yawned.

"I'm going to bed," he said. "See you in the morning!"

He climbed the steps up to the second story of their home and entered his room, closing the door with a soft click.

"I suggest the two of you do the same thing," Master Splinter said. "There will be no practice in the morning, but tomorrow evening we will have a small work out."

Mikey and Don bowed briefly. "Yes, Sensei," they chimed. The old rat bowed as well, and then he turned and walked over to his own quarters. He opened the sliding door, slipped inside, and slid the door shut.

Mikey turned to Don and flashed him a smile. "Well, bro, looks like it's time to hit the sac. See you in the morning!"

Don smiled softly. " 'Night, Mikey," Don said. "I'll be up soon too. I just want to check something out n my lab."

Mikey nodded and climbed the steps, disappearing down the hall, which lead to his room. Don waited for a minute, making sure that Mikey was really in his room before he walked over to their living room. He grabbed a blanket off the chair and gently threw it over Leo, who was lying on his shell. He had one arm hanging off the couch, and the other was lying on his plastron. One leg was straight, while the other was cocked in the air.

As soon as the blanket touched him, however, Leo's eyes snapped open and he shot up, hands going to where he had left his twin swords on the floor next to the couch. His dark brown eyes scanned the room, falling on his brother.

Don stood stock still, knowing that if he made any sudden moves before his brother registered what was going on, that it would be his last. That was just the way Leo was; trained to always be on alert and that if any move seemed dangerous, then attacking was the only way to go.

After a few seconds, Leo released the grip on his weapons and he visibly relaxed. His worried eyes took in the appearance of Don, going over every inch of his body, looking for any wounds or sign of injury.

"I'm okay, Leo," Don said, sitting next to him. "We all are. Thanks to you."

Leo looked at him, still not saying anything. His gaze went from Don to the younger turtle's lab.

"They are sleeping," Don said. Leo looked back at him. "In their own beds."

"How long have you been guys been up?" Leo asked, finally speaking.

"A few hours," Don replied. "April and Casey said that you conked out a n hour before Raph and Mikey woke up."

Leo looked at Don, and nodded once. "Mikey and Raph…"

"Are doing fine," Don finished for him. "They went to bed a few minutes ago."

Leo let out a tired sigh. "Good," he said. "I thought you guys were never going to wake up."

"Not only did we wake up, but we weren't hurt," Don replied. "Because of you."

Leo let a small smile grace his features. "I told you guys to be careful of the cold."

Don nodded. "Guess we thought we were okay."

Leo smirked. "The cold doesn't really show up until later. When you guys started fighting, it was already taking its toll."

Don stayed silent for a moment. "Leo, how did you know where we were and that we needed help?"

Leo was silent for a moment, staring at the floor. Then he looked Don straight in the eye. "Ever since I was little, I've had this six sense about you guys," he said. "I can always tell when you're trouble, or when you need something." He shrugged. "Guess it comes with being the big brother."

Don didn't say anything for a minute, and when he looked up, Leo's eyes were drooping.

_He probably doesn't realize how tired he is_, Don thought. _He'll deny it if I bring it up, though…_

Don yawned and stretched, standing up as he did so. "Well, I think I'm off to bed. Gotta get some more rest if I'm gonna be able to practice tomorrow evening."

Leo's eyes snapped open, and it took a minute to register what his brother had said. He nodded and stood as well.

" 'Night, Don," he said, clapping a hand on Don's shoulder. "I'll be up in a few minutes. Just gonna put things away real quick."

Don smiled and headed up the stairs to his room. He walked past Raph's room and turned to his room. On the other side of his room, he could here Mikey's soft snores.

He closed the door silently and crawled over to his bed, where he flopped down and buried his face in his pillow. But he didn't go to sleep yet. He waited.

Just as he had expected, he heard the soft sound of the door next-door swish open a crack as Leo checked on his brother. Seemingly satisfied, Don heard the door close, and then waited about a second before a small sliver of light entered his own room. He lay perfectly still, slowing his breathing down. After a few seconds, Don felt a lightweight as a blanket was thrown gently over him. Then the light disappeared as Leo moved on to his younger brother. And after a few more seconds, Don heard Mikey's door click silently shut and then the soft sound of Leo's own door closing.

Don waited a few minutes, giving his brother time to get settled, before he got up and, with the blanket wrapped around his shoulder, crossed the floor to his door, slipped out, and sneaked down the hall to his older brother's room. He opened the door, and sure enough, Leo was lying in bed on his plastron, one arm tucked under his pillow. Don smiled and walked over, then stealthily climbed into bed with him. Leo stirred awake and looked with bleary eyes at his brother.

_He must be so tired, he forgot to defend himself_.

"Donny?"

Don smiled. "Hey, Leo…"

Leo yawned and blinked sleepily. "What're you… doing?"

"Just… mind if I bunk with you tonight?" Don tried his best impression f Mikey when he did those puppy-dog eyes.

Leo yawned again, then scooted over to make more room for his brother.

Don smiled and moved over, nuzzling his forehead against his brother's plastron. There was a slight pause, and then a comforting arm wrapped around him, holding him close.

"Hey… Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how you said that you have a sixth sense about us?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well… we have one too…"

Don looked up to see Leo looking at him quizzically.

"And what would that be?"

But Don had drifted off… or so Leo thought. Don waited until he felt Leo sigh, and then Leo's chin rested on his head. Leo's breathing slowed, and eventually, the older turtle was sound asleep. Don smiled and snuggled closer to him, knowing that by morning, the bed would have two more occupants in it.

Because even though Leo had a sixth sense, his brothers did too.

Whenever their eldest brother needed to be comforted, they were there without another thought.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

I've always liked the relationship between Leo and Don. I think that they are more similar than we really think. And I always like the way that Leo is there for his brothers not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. And even though his brothers are there for him in the same ways, I think that they can always tell when he needs to be reassured.

So, tell me what you think by reviewing!!! Come on... click the nice little button...


End file.
